wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Helix (SeaWing)
Origin Helix was born in the most northern reaches of the Sea Kingdom, in a place called Archolm, the settlement was apart of an old project by a great administrator of the SeaWings but was abandoned after it was found that an enclave that had lost comunication with the main IceWing administration, after some time old documents in the SkyKingdom, Sea Kingdom and Ice Kingdom were rediscovered in the royal libraries showing how the IceWing claim was more legitimate than any claims of the other northern Kingdoms on the Northern Ice Reefs, luckily for the SeaWing settlements (who were all near to eachother) the IceWing queen at the time was a mercyful queen so the settlements were legitimized as SeaWing settlements, under the condition that no further SeaWing settlements were established, over the next few hundred years Archolm grew and all of the SeaWing settlements finally united, at the outset of the War of sandwing sucsession Archolm was captured by the northern IceWing militia and turned into a vassal state of the IceWings, it was during this time that Helix was born, ironically during the war Archolm expirianced a time of massive economic growth, doubling their population with new SeaWing dragonets and becoming an extremely notable origin of suplies for the northern IceWing forces. After the war Archolm continued to be a Vassal of the IceWings, as almost all of the SeaWings in Archolm wanted to stay as a Vassal of the IceWings, along with the fact that the terretory was incredibly useless to the SeaWings. After the war was also the time in which Helix started his career as a Map maker and archeologist, mapping large swaths of the permenent Icefields, but in secret he also discovered some ancient ruins opon an island covered in Ice, he would explore the Ruins, rediscovering many mechanical marvels that allowed him to create many useful tools and weapons. Appearance Because of the hundreds of years of genetic isolation from the greater Seawing populace the SeaWings in Archolm, and by extension Helix have evolved many unique traits. Head The head of the Archolm SeaWings (to be refered to as the ArcWings for simplicity) are like that of a Greater SeaWing with shorter jaws and three horns that jut out of the back, the ArcWings also have larger Eyes and teeth that are more fused and plate like. Body Along the entire body of an ArcWing the scalish plates that make armor for the Greater SeaWing have fused into two sets of plates, the upper plates and the lower places, all having the same quantity when compared to eachother, these body scales are also thicker (although more heavy) when compared to a Greater SeaWing, while also containing large traces of the element antimony, further strengthening the scales, while also making them heavier, ArcWings also have tenser and much larger breast musles, which may be to compensate for their colder enviroment and their larger density. Front Legs The front legs of an ArcWing are longer than a Greater SeaWing's, having longer more prehensile claws with less webbing, this is likely due to the back "legs" being used more for manuvering than in a Greater SeaWing, the arms also have thick bony places, surounded by smaller scales. Back Legs The back legs of the ArcWing may be the stragest feature of all, overtime their back feet have elongated, while the parts of their legs connected to their joints have shortened adn widended taking on a more aerodynamic shape, while the webbing of their feet have fused to each of their toes, creating a proto wing, this proto wing is used in both flight and in swimming, if their tails were not as long they would most certainly be the most manueverable dragons in all of pyrrhia. Tail The tail of the ArcWing is longer, thicker (in both muscle and scale) but has become less movable when compared to the Greater SeaWing, it is what they use for movement of land and for propulsion in the water. Their raisable spinal fins have fused to their main body, which harms the ArcWing's ability to change speed in the water using it's tail, such as losing momentum or making their paddles less or more powerful. (true) Wings The Wings of an Archwing have become extremely different when compared to the Greater SeaWing, becoming thicker, along with having some of it's wing membrane fuse to it's wing shaft. Increasing it's wing strength and heat retention. It's true wings have also become shorter in it's length and thicker in it's width. Large plates comparable to the bodily plates of the Greater Seawing also line it's Wing. Glow ability The glowing ability of the ArcWing has become obsolete in communication, causing their main form of underwater communication to turn to clicking. Their glowing ability is now confined to the inside of it's mouth and a small lining inbetween it's bodily plate sets, the glow can now be used for more efficeint heat producing and to create a powerful flash of blue light, which can temporarily blind foes, while also being able to create small currents of electricity that can be used for silent contact communication between ArcWings. Although the electricity has little tactical usage. Character and Weapons Helix Helix is an ArcWing (ARCWINGS ARE STILL SEAWINGS) with a knack for tinkering and mapping, he has no notable features when compared to the average ArcWing besides his mind and arsenal of weapons. Geneblade The Geneblade is a weapon crafted from residual matter found in the ruins that helix discovered. If it comes in contact with the blood of any dragon it temporarily exadurates a feature of a dragon, for instance if it draws the blood of a SkyWing of average intelegence it will cause the wings and chest muscles of the being to enlarge, making the wings and chest so large that they become a temporary hindurence, while also causing the heart and lungs to only be slightly enlarged causing fatigue and confusion to the affected dragon for a duration that depends on the amount of blood drawn. EverIce EverIce is a compound that is made of ground up copper and titainiam, put through similer proceses to that of IceWing breath, for all intensive purposes it is Liquid IceWing breath that only lasts for a few minutes if not in it's special container. Thunderdust Thunderdust is a compound made from boiled dung, EverIce and a little blood from an ArcWing, electric Eel or a creature slain by electricity that has been freshly slain. If it hits a surface it will create a large amount of electricity that is attracted mostly to metal or animals (including sentient creatures) it will increase the tempature of the hit object causing dragons to overheat for a few seconds or partially melting weapons making them dull and ineffective. Aesthetic Fire Aesthetic Fire is made of sulphur, boiled dung and charcoal put in a container with metal pellets and dye, when thrown the Aesthetic Fire will burst on impact flinging it's pellets for atmost 100 metres at ten times the speed of a flying SkyWing, loging itself into the flesh of any unprotected dragons. Reality Bombs Reality bombs are made of Ground up obsidian, titainiam, silver and about half the mass of brain matter from any creature (scavengers and dragons work best, and phychic dragons would likely create more powerful bombs) these bombs, on impact warp a area equivelent to 1kg of reality bomb substance per square metre, this causes any effected area to shift and pulsate which can randomely cause metals to turn to other things, bones to dislocate and musles to bloat, this usually kills any dragon whose brain if effected, but has a small chance of increasing, decreasing or rewiring a dragon's brain which sometimes grants the dragon phychic abilities, although the dragon still usually goes insane. It is rarely used because of it's cost and risk. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings